


Safe and sound

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sex, Secretary - Freeform, Semi Public foreplay, Sensual touches, Synth love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: A soft tender moment between Nick and Ellie. Lots of fluff and even some naughty lemonade;)





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Nick and Ellie stories are hard to find so I thought I'd give you lovelies this treat

“Ells” Nick mumbled quietly as she kissed the sleep secretary’s cheek.  
The sleeping Burnett merely readjusted her naked self in her partner’s arms happily sighing as she buried her nose into his neck.

Nick rubbed her back, inhaling the smell her hair and taking in the post coital pheromones that still lingered in the air.

Seeing a small love bite on Ellie’s neck made him smile as he remember a scene from their romp that had started in the Dugout inn.  
  
_“I like it when you do- ah ohhhh,” her sentence became a fit of quiet moans and whimpers as Nick gentle sucked and nibbled at the soft velvety skin under his Fiance's neck._  
 _“Nick! Not here!” She hissed looking around frantically as his good hand slid under under her skirt brushing along the soft skin of her inner things and eventually the wet fabric that covered her sensitive but ready slit, he slipped one finger under the fabric and rubbed her bare, but very moist Velvety folds._  
 _Ellie’s his have an involuntary buck as she felt him slip a finger in into her damp cunt._  
 _“Nicky…” His partner begged as he began to rub and caress her inner folds._  
 _Having her this wet made her insides feel like silk, smooth and soft._  
 _He teased her G spot, making her bite her lip and lay her head on his shoulder._  
 _He stimulated that beautiful little rough spot even more as he slipped in a second finger._  
 _As a few minutes past, his fiancé’s breathing turned to hyperventilating as she rode her climax, he gently kissed_ _her, reminding her that he was right there as she tightened her walls around his fingers as if it were his cock. Even after she had come down some, he kept his lips on hers._  
 _“You don't take no for answer do ya?” Ellie chuckled. Nick chuckled back and pulled back, his eyes shining bright,_  
 _“Sorry doll you know I can't help myself around you,”_  
 _Ellie blushed and took the fingers that once were inside of her, into her mouth, she sucked and swirled around each finger._  
 _“Oh you vengeful…” nick gritted his teeth and felt his eyes roll back as he could feel her gag on his finger._  
 _“I'm sorry what Was that Nicky? Venegful what?” She said teasingly licking each curve and indentation on her synth’s fingers._  
 _“You vengeful….Venegeful oh god uh uhhhhh cricket!” He said as he himself nearly finish, he yanked his hand back from his partner,_  
 _“When we get home, you're going to be punished for that doll.” He whispered in Ellie’s ear as he got up to go pay the bill._

Nick trailed his metal skeleton hand down his sleeping lover’s form till he his hand rested in her plump ass.

Even without any skin like covering he could feel the raised skin from he had smacked her on the ass with the belt.  
A tinge of guilt caused him to tighten his embrace around her.

He left marks on the woman he loved, and she didn't even cry or say anything.  
He kissed her shoulder before burying his nose in her hair, kissing the side of her head.

As if sensing his distress, Ellie's soft tiny need whispers filled the air as her lips searched for his like a newborn pup roots for its mother's milk

He crushed his lips against her’s squeezing his eyes shut. He caresses her cheeks with his thumbs, careful of the sharp metal parts on his bare hand.

After a few seconds of tangling their tongues together he pulled away and gasped for air. He tucked his fiancé under his plastic chin and stroked her hair.

He could feel her long eyelashes flutter against his neck, and her lips brush his adam’s apple.

“I’m’ sorry.” He croaked out squeezing her tight and then loosening his grip again.

“For what Nicky?” Ellie whispered in the dark as she rubbed the synth's hard plastic chest, kissing his shoulders and collarbone.

“The marks. I was too rough, I'm sorry, Ell.” He murmured,

“Oh Nicky.” Ellie gasped as she switched their positions, now nick was huddled up against her bare breast, her chin resting on his bare head.

Her lips pressed themselves against his forehead as she laid a hand on his bare cheek and another on the small of his back.

“Nicky, you didn't mean to, and you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who wanted the belt, even after you tried to talk me out of it. You did what you did out of love. They don't sting or hurt, their little reminders of love. You'd never maliciously hurt me, we both know this.” She crooned looking into bright yellow eyes.  
Nick sighed and turned away,

“If that's how you look at, I guess their not so bad. You're so forgiving Ells.”

He looked back at his partner who he a soft smile ready for him. He gave her a peck on the lips and then resumed his place with his face nuzzled between her perky, warm creamy breast and his arms wrapped around her.

After a few minutes of listening to her gentle,steady and authenticly human heartbeat nick spoke.

“Hey Ells?”

“Yeah Nick?”

“I love you doll.”

“I know and I love you too Nicky.” She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and then on the nose.

Nick gently caught her chin with his finger and pulled her for another kiss on the lips and another on her forehead,

Wrapping their arms tighter around each other and tangling their limbs, the two fell asleep, safe and sound.

 

 

 


End file.
